1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for stereoscopic video with motion sensors. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for generating stereoscopic video by using motion sensors to produce data used to generate the stereoscopic video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals provide wireless communication between users as well as providing data services and mobile network access to users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, a still image capturing function and/or a video capturing function using a digital camera included in the mobile phone, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many other functions executable on mobile terminals. With the plurality of features now provided, mobile terminals are used regularly in the daily life of users.
As the use of mobile terminals has grown, use of the image capturing function and/or video capturing function of mobile terminals has also grown. Additionally, the use of stereoscopic imaging for providing 3 Dimensional (3D) imagery and video has increased, and displays for displaying 3D imagery and 3D videos to a user are more widely available. For example, autostereoscopic 3D displays allow for the display of three-dimensional images that can be viewed without the use of special headgear or glasses. These methods produce depth perception to the viewer even though the image is produced by a flat device. Several technologies exist for autostereoscopic 3D displays. Currently, most flat-panel solutions employ lenticular lenses or a parallax barrier. If the viewer positions their head at certain viewing positions, the user will perceive a different image with each eye, resulting in a stereo image that provides an illusion of depth.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating displaying of a stereoscopic image and an original scene of the image according to the related art.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating an original scene of the stereoscopic image of FIG. 1 according to the related art.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a stereoscopic image provides the illusion of depth via stereopsis, wherein a user views a scene with two eyes using binocular vision so as to view two different images, i.e., the stereo image, of the same scene. The two different images, a left eye view and a right eye view, as viewed through stereoscopic glasses, have a binocular disparity corresponding to a distance between to two different reference points viewing the same scene that is presented in 2 Dimensions (2D), thus, allowing for the illusion of depth and generating of a 3D video. In other words, when each of the two eyes view respective images of the same scene, the binocular disparity between the two images of the same scene results in an illusion of depth due to the different viewing angles of respective images of the same scene, wherein the different viewing angles correspond to the two different reference points viewing the same scene.
Accordingly, the difference in viewing angles of the same scene results in stereopsis, thus providing a viewer with an impression of depth when viewing two different viewing angles of the 2D scene. Thus, displays for displaying 3D videos use stereopsis to provide the user a stereoscopic view of a scene. For example, when displaying a scene to the user, two images may be provided to a user, one image being for the user's left eye and another image being for the user's right eye, wherein the two images have respective viewing angles for the one scene. Accordingly, when the user views the same scene via two images having respective viewing angles of the same scene, the user perceives the scene in 3D.
The different images of the same scene may be generated using different cameras at respective locations or one camera having multiple lenses for recording the same scene. However, mobile terminals may include only one camera to generate 2D images and video. Additionally, even though a mobile terminal may include more than one camera, the mobile terminal may have only one digital camera per side. In other words, the mobile terminal may have one front facing camera and one rear facing camera. Accordingly, there is a need for generating stereoscopic video with a mobile terminal using a single lens camera.